Yugioh World
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: summary on profile  update on profile
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this new story that me and my friends will be making is that we are going to the yugioh world to help yugi and his friends going to duelist kingdom and then the Pharaoh's memory arc, we don't know if will be doing the hole series cause is way too long and we'll be basically going to do yugioh, yugioh gx, and yugioh 5d but you guys do like the story and sent us a review then we'll think about it, k so enjoy**

**I don't own yugioh or yugioh abridged, all credit goes for littlekuriboh or Takahashi **

Chapter 1

"_Grandpa's treasured card!" said Yugi shocked._

"_M-my treasure…" said grandpa sadly, reaching for his torn card. Grandpa shakily holds his deck to Yugi "I put my soul into these cards and taught you well…use these cards to teach kaiba respect for the heart of the cards"-_ Noemy!

"Huh…what?" I said. I looked around of my friend's room, it was Saturday and it was boring as hell. My friends and I decided to go for a trip to the beach, Ryan was getting his car ready and Irving was putting our bags into the car while I was supposed to get the keys which were next to Ryan's computer.

I quickly grab the keys and turned off the TV, which was on when I got to the room, then ran towards them "sorry guys, I kinda got side tracked by the TV."

The a little boy came out of the house and yelled "ARE WE GOING YET?"

I turned "yes, now get to the car Jacob"

"What was on?" asked Ryan who was opening the car.

"…Yugioh, the first episode of season 1 and the runt" I answered.

"Super special awesome" said Irving (Irving is one of the members of the yugioh abridged series)

I laughed what he said. We went in to the car and headed for the beach, Ryan decided to listen to music. Suddenly, Irving change the radio and there was news about that the beach was closed for a storm coming.

"Aww that's not fair" said Jacob.

"Well that sucks what we do now?" asked Ryan.

"We could…" then Irving was stopped by Ryan "look over there it's Sarah"

Ryan stopped the car "hey Sarah"

Sarah waved at them "hi guys, where are you going?"

"To the beach" I said.

"But it's closed" said Ryan.

"You?" asked Irving.

"I was going to the beach but…I guess I can't if is closed and my front tire is punctured on my bike" answered Sarah.

Then Ryan thought of an idea "why don't you ride with us?" Sarah nodded and went in the backseat with me.

"Who's the boy?" Sarah asked pointing to the little boy in the middle seat.

"My pain, why?" I answered.

"HEY" yelled Jacob.

On our way back, we saw that the freeway was packed and decided to go on a different road. In a few minutes, the sky was filled with dark thunder clouds and lightning filled the sky. Soon it started to rain heavily.

/Strange clouds/ I thought as I looked out the window. "Ryan these clouds are strange" I said to him.

Ryan look out "I agree, I'll slow down just in case"

Suddenly a mountain appeared out of the darkness with a tunnel blocked by wooden boards being the only way through it.

"It looks as if this tunnel hasn't been used in years, maybe that's why the entrance is boarded up" said Ryan.

"Let's go out there and remove those boards" said Irving.

Jacob was about to get out helping when I stopped him "Get back to the car." Jacob went stomping back to the car.

Irving walked up to the tunnel entrance then said FALCON PAWNCH and started punching the wooden boards then he froze stiff, while Ryan used a hammer he had in the toolbox in his trunk.

"Ryan makes sure Irving doesn't hurt himself "I yelled.

"It's too late for that" said Ryan.

Irving was rolling on the ground holding his fist saying "F*CK G*D DA**IT SON OF A B*ITCH!"

Inside of the car, Sarah and I were talking about random things while Jacob was being bored out of his mind.

"So you were watchin Yugioh before you left" said Sarah.

I nodded "yea you know me I get hooked easy on it"

Sarah laughed a little and turned to the boys outside "how long is Irving going to be on the ground?"

I looked "Idk but its Irving…let's check if he needs help" I turned to Jacob "wait here" Jacob just gave me a face.

We went out and walked over to Irving, I said to him "how long are you going to lie on the mud?"

Irving turned to them "HOLY #$ ON A #!% SANDWHICH WHY DO YOU ASK A DUMB QUESTION DO YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN!"

I looked at him "just asking…for that no food"

Irving pouted "you F*cken B*tch! /I'm pouting/

Meanwhile Ryan finally took out the last board and then Sarah heard something "hey what is that noise?"

Suddenly the noise was getting louder until a huge swarm of bats and moths flew out of the tunnel and into the sky.

Sarah fainted while I was amazed at the sight of them.

After that, Ryan picked up Sarah and carried her and placed her in her car seat then buckled her in.

"That was exciting" said Ryan.

"Still hurts" said Irving.

"Just get to the car" I said. Irving was mumbling while Ryan was making faces and Jacob was just staring out of the window.

Ryan drove to the tunnel while Irving's hand was swelling red.

Two hours later, we are still in the tunnel suddenly there was a huge light then we only saw blue sky.

"We're flying" said Irving.

Then Sarah woke up and saw out the window and I turned and said "Hi" then she fainted again and I said "bye, Sarah"

Then Ryan said "I forgot to add wing features"

Then started to fall and scream; Jacob was the loudest.

Ryan stopped screaming and looked out and saw a large city and was panicking "panic, panic…oh wait I forgot I installed a panic button"

Ryan went and rolling his fingers to four buttons and pressed the sky panic. Then suddenly a huge parachute appeared on top of the car and started floating down.

Then Jacob opened his eyes and looked out "how is it possible that a parachute could fit in a car?"

"Well, I invented it, the para-car" said Ryan, and then slowly landed near a shop.

Finally Sarah woke up "I had a strange dream that we were falling out of the sky"

"It wasn't a dream, it was real" said Ryan. Then all three of us, not Sarah, said "we know that store"

Then Jacob pointed "sis, guess who?" All of us turned to see what he was pointing.

It was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Without notice Irving and Jacob ran out the same time and yelled "I KNOW YOU PEOPLE!"

**Hope u like it, review plz if u like.**


	2. Heart of the Cards

**Me: Here is chapter 2 yes it took this long but it was worth it**

**Irving: Yeah we were busy with work and some stuff well at least ch.2 is now being made**

**Ryan: Mostly my college work, Irving's high school schedule, and Noemy's not having ideas without us… OH! And Pokémon Black and White.**

**All: IT'S AWESOME!**

**Me: …anyway here is your story Jay please to the honor**

**Jacob: we don't own Yugioh or Yugioh abridged and please review 'puppy eyes' **

**Sarah: 'Still Unconscious'….**

Chapter 2: Hearts of the Cards

Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey were confused as Irving and Jacob asked "Can I glomp you? Penguins!"

I rushed over "I'm sorry but…umm…they are…"

Then Ryan came to the rescue "I'm sorry my friends aren't normally this crazy and insane around people, except you four."

"…nyeh, who the heck are you people?" asked Joey.

"We are…" I was interrupted by Tristan.

"My voice gives me super strength!" yelled Tristan '_Why did I have the urge to say that?'_

"Did you hit your head again?" asked Joey with a face.

Tristan glared to Joey "No way- I can break necks with my mind...what's wrong with me!"

"Calm down man, we're just happy to see you people. Can you please give us a detour around this city?" asked Irving.

"Sure! We'd love to, my name is Yugi Mutou, this is Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor" introduced Yugi.

"Well mine is Noemi, the tall one is Ryan, the short one is Irving" Irving did an evil glare "the crazy one is my little brother Jacob but we call him Jay and I have a friend in the car and her name is Sarah"

"…is she coming out soon?" asked Tea.

"No she is ummm sleeping, yeah she's sleeping that's it!" answered Ryan.

"Well let's go inside and maybe he can help also" said Yugi.

Everyone agreed and entered while Joey and Tristan offered to carry Sarah to the game shop.

When they entered, the phone rang.

"Hello game shop" said Yugi.

"I kidnapped your grandpa Yugi and…uhh '_Why do I feel more of an asshole then normal?_"

"Who is this? And what you done with my grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"What's wrong Yugi?" asked Irving.

"Nyeh what's wrong Yugi?" asked Joey in his abridged voice.

"Yea what's wrong Yugi?" asked Tristan in his abridged voice.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with your voices?" asked Jay.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" shouted both boys.

Out of nowhere Tea shouted "FRIENDSHIP!"

The same when to Ryan "CANADIANS ARE WEIRD!" just cause he want to join in the shouting section.

Meanwhile on the other line, Kaiba was getting annoyed form Yugi's friends and some new ones "…just come and get your grandpa"

KaibaCrop Building…

The gang ran out form the elevator and saw Yugi's grandpa on the floor. Yugi ran to his grandfather.

"This jerk beat me in a children card game and it hurts somehow…" Grandpa stopped and heard footsteps, it was Kaiba.

"Yes Yugi, I beat your grandpa's deck and look at this" Kaiba hold out a card, it was the blue eyes white dragon; he then ripped the card right in front of them.

"G-Grandpa's most treasured card" said Yugi in shock.

"Oh on" said Tea.

"Oh on" said Joey.

"Oh yes" said Tristan.

"Jerk" said the rest of us.

"You bastard" said Jay and was about to kick Kaiba but Irving stopped him.

"Jacob don't do it he is too tall for you and he has lot of money" explained Irving.

Yugi just recovered form is shock "why did you tear up the card?"

Kaiba gave him a straight and suspicious face "so it would be used against me"

"You shall pay for what you have done" said Irving.

Grandpa handed out his deck to Yugi "Here Yugi…my deck, I put my heart and soul into this deck…show Kaiba how to respect the heart of the cards" Yugi was having doubts until his friend stepped in.

"Take him down" said Jay.

"Will take care of Grandpa, you take down rich boy" said Joey.

"Beat the weenie" said Ryan.

"Yugi, you can do this, you got this" said Irving.

Then Tea took out a marker "Guys gather around"

Tea draws a happy face with her friends and then for your gang, she draws smaller ones.

"Even thought the ink will wash away, your friendship will not" explained Tea. Everyone nodded.

"Yugi…even if you are fighting Kaiba…you are not alone…just look at your hand, k" I said to cheer him on more.

"Thank you guys" said Yugi.

Outside of the KaibaCrop Building…

"Joey why don't you go and cheer for Yugi?" asked Tea. Joey nodded.

"…I'll go has well" I said.

"I'll go too…to see Yugi beating Kaiba" said Irving.

"Penguins…I-I mean I'll go has well" said Ryan.

"Really? You guys good with this?" asked Joey to his friends. Both agreed.

"All right…I'm going to see Yugi duel" said Jacob excitedly.

Jacob was about to ran to the elevator when I grabbed him "no means no"

"What?" said Jacob in shock.

I turned to Tea "I know we hardly know each other but can you guys take Jay with you"

"Sure we are friends" said Tea with her smile.

"Well take care of him" agreed Tristan.

"Thanks" I said while Jacob was pouting.

While Tea and Tristan went to take Grandpa to the hospital; Joey, Irving, Ryan and I went to see Yugi in his duel with Kaiba.

Virtual Stadium…

"I design this virtual stadium myself impressive…I think you agree it add life to the game, we each begin with 2000 life points, first player to hit zero loses" explained Kaiba.

"Play time is over Kaiba" shout Yugi. Kaiba lifted his head. Yugi millennium puzzle started to glow.

Kaiba was startled to see Yugi's new intensity.

"Now prepared yourself Kaiba, because it's time to duel" said Y. Yugi.

"Very well then I place in a attack mode with the Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200 ATK), brace yourself you never duel like this before" started Kaiba. A giant green monster came out of the stadium floor.

"He brought the monster card to life" stated Y. Yugi.

"It's my virtual simulator; it creates life like holographic of every duel monster" explain Kaiba.

'_So this what he use to beat my grandfather_' thought Y. Yugi. "Well now is my turn I call the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (1400 ATK)"

"Guys over here- what the heck" I stated when I saw the monsters.

"Hey-what real monsters?" said Joey with a surprise look on his face to see a real monster comes to life before his very eye's.

Irving and Ryan were their 'ahh' faces as the Winged Dragon's fireball attack destroys Kaiba's Hitotsu-Me Giant.

That's when Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, also arrives to watch the duel and saw that his brother's monster was destroyed.

"Big brother, are you all right?" shouted out Mokuba as Kaiba's life points go down to 1800.

While for your side, Joey, Irving and Ryan cheer for him and for me, I just smiled happy to see Kaiba down.

"That's was well played-for a beginner" stated Kaiba then draw a card of his deck and played it in attack mode "but how are you going to deal with this"

"Saggi the Dark Clown (600 ATK) but that hardly have any attack" surprised Y. Yugi.

"True your Winded Dragon is 1400, while Saggi has 600 but if I equip him with this magic card call Dark Energy it raises his attack by 1800" said Kaiba.

The powered-up Saggi destroys Y. Yugi's Winged Dragon, reducing his life points to 1600.

'_He's good…he knows every aspect of this game_' thought Yugi '_but my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, and his heart, into this deck;_ _believe it holds some secret strategy _'

Y. Yugi draws what is appears to be a right leg that has (200 ATK) '_this card is useless…I can't beat Saggi with this card, I have to use a different monster in defense mode, the monster will be sacrificed but my life points will be save_'

"Saggi dark light attack" shouted Kaiba has Saggi destroyed the hiding monster.

Meanwhile, Joey and Irving shouted "stay strong Yugi!"

"Yugi!" I shouted.

"Yugi…PENGIUNS!" shouted Ryan.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Joey.

"Nothing is wrong with him, he's always like this" explained Irving.

Joey nods slowly.

"Draw your last pathetic card Yugi so I can end this" said Kaiba.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba but it does contain thy unstoppable Exodia" said Y. Yugi.

Kaiba was shocked to believe Yugi summon Exodia.

Y. Yugi's Exodia attack Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes and drop Kaiba's life points down to zero.

Meanwhile, Joey, Irving, Ryan and I were happy that Yugi beat Kaiba but it was a different story for his little brother, Mokuba.

"It can't be, by brother never loses" stated Mokuba.

"You only play for power Kaiba and that's why you lost but if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can do" explain Y. Yugi.

"But-But how-how could I lost to him" said Kaiba in shock.

"If you truly want to know…then open your mind" said Y. Yugi has he extended his arm to him. Then Kaiba fell to his knees without a warning, a shoe came and hit Kaiba.

"Why did you throw your shoe…Ryan" I asked.

"To make if look funny" answered Ryan.

"But he is already finished, why do you want to finish it more?" asked Irving.

"…shut up" quickly said Ryan.

Joey laughs "good one, man"

Meanwhile in the hospital, grandpa woke up "Yugi won…"

"Really?" said Jacob in excitement.

"…also…I wet myself"

Meanwhile in a far away island, a man was drinking his wine when one of his men came in with news.

"Mr. Pegasus sir, exactly some duelist named Yugi Mutou beats Kaiba in a duel"

"Mmm interesting" said Pegasus.

**Irving: Hey everyone were very very sorry talking this story too long but, at least this story is finish. Anything you want to say Noemi?**

**Me: …going to sleep, go away**

**Irving: umm…okay well please leave a comment and sorry about skipping dual my friend Noemi is sleepy and she work with this chapter whole this yesterday night**

**Me: uuuh Irving it's a review not a comment….baka**

**Irving: that's what you call a comment!**

**Ryan: HEY QUIT FIGHTING YOU TWO!**

**Irving: what she started…**

**Ryan: I don't care who started the fight I'll finish it!**

**Jacob: YAY! FIGHT! :3**

**All: SHUTUP JACOB!**

**Jacob: aaaw…' puppy eyes'**

**Me: anyway…hopefully we'll update soon in around…3 months, maybe…enjoy**


	3. The Gautlet is Thrown

**Me: yea everyone I know I was forever to update this but we wanted to be at least good and some correct line of the original yugioh, guys do have any to say to the reviews?**

**Ryan: We procrastinated too much**

**Irving: We been busy some other stuff and we almost forgot the story**

**Me: so many things to do and I was looking for a job…no dice so far any guys would you plz**

**Irving: We once again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belong to company such as 4Kids, Kazuki Takahasi and some other company I haven't name… **

**Ryan: once again we don't own anything in this story. Except Jacob because he is a toy to Irving and Noemy and please purchase the official release.**

**Me: …I bit too official guys…anyway enjoy and-**

**Jay: REVIEW PLZ**

**Me: JACOB!**

**Jay: oh crap (runs away)**

**Me: plz enjoy…come back here brat (runs after him) **

Chapter 3 The Gauntlet is Thrown

In the front of Domino High, a bunch of teens were chatting away but realizing they are being watched. Out of the bushes, there were world travelers watching when Irving whispered "I got an idea"

Ryan, who was the nearest to him, asked "what"

Irving whispered must lower for only Ryan can hear. When he finished Ryan had a face and turn to his best friend "Irving...that's gross"

"Not like that" stated Irving. He sighed and whispered his idea to me.

"That's a good idea" I said.

"Thank you" said Irving proudly.

Ryan still had a confused face.

"Can you explain?" asked Irving to me.

I sigh "fine" I turn to Ryan "we steal the uniforms, is that simple...what in the world were you were thinking?"

"Ryan, were you think of the negative way?" asked Irving.

Ryan was silence.

"I'll take the silence as a yes" said Irving.

"Oh I'm going to take their underwear" said Jacob.

I turn to him "why"

"...cause is fun"

"...no"

"Why!"

"Cause I say so"

Jacob pouted and stayed silent. I rolled my eyes and then turn to my friends "shall we"

Few minutes later, Irving was looking at himself "I look sexy in Japanese...god I'm racist"

"No you're not..." I started to say.

"Oh really...I am not racist or _sexy_" asked Irving.

I narrow my eyes "...don't push it"

"I say you look awesome" said Jacob while jumping up and down. Irving cheered to hear that.

When Ryan thought everything was in order, he said "alright, let's go find Yugi"

"Oh I know where they are at" said Jacob.

Irving ignored him "we should split up...does everyone have their phone?"

"Yep" said Ryan.

"Yes" I said.

"Hey...I don't have one" said Jacob while pouting.

I sigh "I guess you're coming with me"

Irving nodded "ok then...I'll be looking at the first floor...Ryan, you get the second floor...finally Noemi and Jay, you go look at the third floor, we clear?"

All of us shouted "crystal clear"

"Ok let's go" said Jacob while dragging me to the stairs.

/

Meanwhile after class Yugi and Joey were discussing about the duel with Tea.

"Tristan is right Yugi, I stink...I can't win a duel monster game to save my life, what is it Yugi, why can't I even win...teach me what I'm doing wrong" begged Joey.

"Well, let's start by checking your deck, Joey" said Yugi.

"...k, here you go" said Joey while handing his deck to Yugi.

"Thanks"

"How's the lineup, don't you think" said Joey proudly.

Yugi was looking at his cards then made a face "no one can win with these...Joey your deck is full of monster cards"

"You got it, I pack it every butt kicking monster I can find" admitted Joey.

"That's not how the game works" said Yugi.

"..."

Yugi sigh "duel monsters cards is all about combining your monster cards with magic cards to increase their strength if they're no magic in your deck, your monster will get creamed at the end" finished Yugi.

"...see that's the things I got to know, you got to help me learn more, man" pleaded Joey.

"..."

"Yugi! Joey!"

Both boys turned to see who called them, it was their new friends.

"Noemi, Ryan, Irving, Jacob...what's up?

"Nothing much" I answered.

"Just come by to see you guys" said Irving.

"Just chilling" said Ryan.

"Hanging" said Jacob.

"...I didn't know you guys to here, what classes you guys go to?" asked Joey.

"w-we're new – wait no..." I stopped.

"We're transfer students" finished Ryan.

"...and we were just getting our uniforms then after this is the classes" I said.

"Alright" said Yugi.

"So what you guys are talking about?" I asked.

"Oh...Joey was showing me his deck and while -"

"I NEED HELP" shouted Joey and interrupted Yugi.

"Oh I know who can help -" Jacob was pulled away.

"Zip it...don't you say anything" I whispered to him.

Yugi and his friends were a bit confused.

"Um…excuse me" said Irving and walked over to me and Jacob.

"But I know-"

"Shut up, Jacob"

"But but-"

"If you don't I'll let Irving choose your punishment this time" I said while Irving was smirking evilly.

"Oh crap…ok ok" said Jacob in defeat.

We walked back to the gang; Yugi was the one that spoke.

"What's wrong?

"Nothing" I said quickly.

Yugi just nodded "we're going to my place and see if grandpa can teach Joey to duel"

"Alright, we'll meet you guys there then" I said.

"Sure, come on Joey" said Yugi and they walked off.

/

Few minutes…

"Everyone knows the plan, right? I'll go hack the school computer system so that we're in the same class as Yugi and his friends" said Ryan.

I nodded "I'll start casting a spell that they are waiting for transfer students"

"I'll go get some gym clothes" said Irving.

"Oh can I go do something" said Jacob while jumping up and down.

I narrowed my eyes to him "no…but Irving needs help getting the clothes so go with him"

"But-"

"Go!" I shouted.

"Ok ok!" said Jacob while running to Irving.

"…oh and no underwear stealing" I shouted.

'_Damn_' thought Jacob.

/

Yugi's house…

"Yugi there are some people to see you" said his grandfather.

"Who-"

"Yugi!" shouted Jacob.

"Heeeeeey Yugi" greeted Irving.

"Olleh iguY...I kniht m'I gnikaeps sdrawkcab" greeted Ryan.

I hit Ryan's head "stop messing around…hey Yugi" I said.

"Thanks Noemy…hello Yugi" said Ryan with his normal voice.

"…do you always have to do that?" asked Yugi.

"Yep…so what's going on" I asked.

"Grandpa just finished a session with Joey" answered Yugi.

"When you guys are done, let's watch some T.V" said Tristan.

"What you watching?" I asked.

"A duel to see who's going to be the next champion between Rex and Weevil" explained Tea.

"Cool" said Jacob then ran to the front of the T.V.

"Oh and Yugi a package came for you" said his grandfather.

"Who is from?" asked Yugi.

"It does not say" answered his grandfather.

"Let's see the duel" shouted Jacob.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

"Nah he's right, Yug let's open it after the duel" said Joey.

"Alright" said Yugi.

/

After the duel, Yugi open the package to find a glove, 2 stars and a videotape.

"Some kind of glove" stated Tea.

"…and stars" said Joey.

"Maybe there is an explanation on the video" said Tristan.

"Pop it in and check it out" wondered Joey.

"Yay movie" shouted Jacob.

"Ok" said Yugi.

Yugi put the video in the VCR and revealed someone.

"Greetings little Yugi, I'm Maximillion Pegasus" said Pegasus.

"O my god, he's on my T.V" said Jacob.

Irving hits Jacob's head "Jacob its Yugi's T.V"

"Pegasus?" question Joey.

"We just saw him on T.V" stated Tea.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sent greets to my little Yugi" said a shocked grandfather.

Irving chuckling a bit '_…my little Yugi_'

"I have heard some interesting things about you; Yugi…your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigues me so much. I decided to investigate your dueling skills against me, right now. We shall hold a special duel, we play strict time limit of 15 minutes when times up, the player with the life points higher will be the winner, are you ready?" explained Pegasus.

"What-" Yugi was confused.

"He can't serious fight a video tape" said a shock Joey.

"Nyeh that's crazy" said Tristan.

"Pegasus vs Yugi…my money is on Pegasus, what about you Jacob?" wondered Irving.

"…monkey boys" replied Jacob.

"…brat" I said.

Ryan then took the remote "…I wonder what else is on?"

He began to change the channel.

"Hey Ryan, check if Invader Zim is on?" asked Irving.

"Knock yourself out!" said Ryan.

"Will you two stop doing that?" yelled Pegasus when he changes the channel back to him.

Irving change the channel to Invader Zim "…did you hear something?" he asked.

"IRVING! Sorry Yugi…excuse us" I said while pulling Irving's ear and dragged him the hall.

"Ow…hey that's my-ow ear…I wanna see the show-ow" complained Irving.

"Irving stop messing the timeline of the Yugioh World…now let Yugi fight the gay guy then afterwards Duelist Kingdom, have I make myself clear boy?" I explain to Irving with a tone to not complain.

"Why blame me, Ryan did it first then he handed me the remote" Irving try to explain.

"I'll get him after…now get in and act how you suppose to act" I said.

"Okay okay, I'll act normal for now but got to admitted its funny to make Pegasus mad right now" said Irving and trying to make it better.

"…no-now get going"

"…but its funny"

Suddenly Ryan came out of nowhere "what's funny?"

"Nothing…now get your age…this way I miss my best friend" I said.

"What BF?" asked Irving, forgetting the situation.

"…Serena and she's 10 times evil as me" I explain.

"Why ask Ryan if he can modify a technology bring her but we need to exchange her for someone…" Irving was interrupted by Noemy.

"Off topic, let's discuss this after the duel" I said.

"Agreed…" Irving stopped and whispered to himself that no one could hear.


End file.
